True Dragon
by Becks
Summary: The final battle is coming and with it a surprising conspiritor for Harry Potter and co beware some slash in later chapters
1. A Silver Haired Girl

Okies this is my first attempt at Harry potter Fic, the  
mysterious girl is mine !!!!!  
  
  
  
She just wanted to be left alone. Running faster and faster,   
away, they were close, there, the border was just ahead and but they  
were closer. Tipping back her head a wild cry spilled from her lips  
and she spun to face her pursuers clasping her hands together to let  
the fires flow free into them. Cries of pain, she turned her entire   
body one stinging mass of pain and stumbled across the border into   
safety. The turrets of a castle rising just above her vision as pain  
blacked her out.  
  
***  
  
Hands on her body, she cried out and a cool hand found her skull and   
cradled it.   
  
"She's burning up!"  
  
Another movement and she was scooped from the ground and into   
surprisingly strong wiry arms.  
  
"Its not unexpected, Serverus, get the door"  
  
At that name she relaxed, she'd made it then, safely into safe haven or  
so it had been promised some four years ago.  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
"What's going on Harry, I can't see!"  
  
Shifting so Hermoine could see he continued to stare, fire had risen   
like a beacon against the horizon almost half an hour ago and then  
the bells had tolled against a breach of the school shields. All of  
the teachers had gone including Dumbledore who now seemed to be   
cradling a figure in his arms, a shift and a bright tumble of metallic  
silver hair hit the floor.  
  
If the other boy hadn't been standing there right in line of sight he  
doubted he would have noticed, but as the teachers moved off Draco   
Malfoy had gone dead white.  



	2. Its all Relative

Hey thanks for your comments Silver (one of the many :) )   
Rose Black (any relation to Sirius?) and TicTac, Here's the more  
  
  
  
  
Must be a medical wing, that smell that hospitals everywhere had  
turpentine and disinfectant. Her eyes opened and she found she was   
watched and well. The one person they'd trust to keep her under wraps  
because she wouldn't hurt or suborn him.  
  
"Hello Uncle Serverus"  
  
He looked around black eyes moving from the window to meet hers.  
There was relief written there in dark ink and it pulled the corners  
of her mouth up into a slight sweet smile.  
  
"I made it"  
  
It was almost a breath as she pulled herself upright. She was in what  
looked to be a borrowed night-dress, white cotton had never been her   
thing.   
  
"You did, just, I don't even want to know what you paid to run for it"  
  
Serverus Snape, not wanting to know, how unique. She sighed.  
  
"Perhaps its best for you not to know, it was a price in blood and   
pain, the same price anyone who tries to escape pay's"  
  
He nodded, there were shadows in his eyes as well as under them  
  
"I doubt your father took it well"  
  
Her smile remained, but her eyes an odd shade of blackish purple were   
cold  
  
"I think that could be the greatest understatement of the year, are  
there clothes?"  
  
A half smile made it onto his face  
  
"Of course there are clothes, we couldn't have you wandering around the   
school naked now could we"  
  
She laughed, a husky noise  
  
"Good, then i suppose we'd better make a move so that i can explain  
my disruptive and probably destructive presence"  
  
His smile was gone now and his eyes were serious  
  
"He's waiting for you"  
  
Shoulders slumping she turned her back,   
  
"I'll be two minutes"  
  
The rush of air as he left the room allowed her to pull off the   
night gown. She was naked underneath. A long winding tattoo from   
her neck to her knees covered her entire back. A winged serpent in   
black and silver.  
  
Covering it with black robes she sighed and walked out of the medical  
wing towards the interview which would decide whether she stayed here in  
safety, or whether she left again.  
  
And Died.  
  
***  
  
The long table at the end of the great hall was nearly empty the   
teachers present were eclipsed by those that weren't there, Professor  
McGonnagal, Professor Snape and Dumbledore himself.   
  
Dinner had been served but he couldn't bring himself to eat, there was  
something about to happen. He could feel it.  
  
"Harry, are you all right? Harry !"  
  
He snapped his gaze away from the long table to meet Hermoines eyes,  
the worry was written there open and blatant. Ron was teasing Ginny   
about something but she seemed adamant. He listened cocking his head   
slightly after nodding at Hermoine.  
  
"I don't have a crush! but the terrible two are glaring at us and, he's  
not there"  
  
Looking across at the Slytherin table it was easy to see who wasn't   
there Malfoy's shining white head was missing and Crabbe and Goyle   
looked put out.   
  
Then the doors to the great hall swung open.  



	3. Straining to remember

He was staring blindly out of the window towards the   
rising moon. His hair was crumpled by having his hand run   
through it what felt like a thousand times.  
  
She was here.  
  
It should have been impossible, more than that, but it wasn't  
it was incredible. He wasn't sure yet whether Dumbledore would  
be pleased or shocked.   
  
It was a coup of the highest order, and it shook him to the   
soul.  
  
He remembered her as a child as light boned and bright eyed  
as himself. He had seen her in all of her dark glory when   
her temper had snapped and she had been sent away from his  
home when she had been nine.  
  
He had served.  
  
His hands ran through his hair again almost automatically.  
feeling the night breezes following his fingers path.   
It was a longing and a pain he felt now, to be close or to  
run as far as possible.  
  
Storm coloured eyes closed in pained comprehension, there   
was no where to run. She would always be there, as she had  
been since he was a child.  
  
Turning he headed down the corridor, not towards the great   
hall but towards the outside. For now he needed peace.  
  
***  
  
In the doorway of the great hall stood the missing   
Professors, Dumbledore and McGonnagal walking straight to   
their seats. And Snape, last in, his hand resting on the  
shoulder of the girl from earlier.  
  
She was slender and fine boned, that waist length tumble of  
metallic hair burning like magnesium against the black of   
the school robes. Her eyes were wide and the oddest shade of  
purple black, like a bruise.   
  
He could hear Ron's low whistle almost in his ear in the   
silence of the hall. To his surprise she had moved closer to  
Snape, almost for protection, someone would have to tell her  
that that was not the place to be.   
  
Dumbledore's throat clearing cough pulled his attention from  
the girl and to the headmasters blue eyes the normal twinkle  
almost extinguished.  
  
"Today we have gained a new student under exceptional   
circumstances"   
  
He paused for a moment almost as if searching for the right  
words.  
  
"Most of you were hear for my announcement during the year  
of the Tri Wizard tournament, some of you have arrived   
solely because of that offer"  
  
A deep breath  
  
"Our new student has been followed by the forces of darkness almost to  
our very gate, I would ask you to give her time before you ask questions  
and then to respect her privacy."  
  
Holding out his hand in an opening gesture Dumbledore showed the girl to  
the hall, as if no one would have noticed them coming in.  
  
"May I Present Amaris Nic Draconis"  
  
For a moment something leapt into the girls eyes, it looked like,  
surprise. Then it was gone.   
  
Her mouth crept up at one side into an almost smile at the lack of  
response and he could hear Hermoine muttering about Celtic naming styles  
but he was still watching Dumbledore, he had walked to the girl and had  
motioned to their table.  
  
Snape's hand tightened on her shoulder until his knuckles went white   
before she placed one white hand over it and then he released her. She   
nodded at Dumbledore before walking over to join them.  
  
***  
  
Conversation rejoined as she moved towards a table, she was glad, but she  
still had Dumbledore's final words ringing in her ears.  
  
"There can be no betrayal here, Amaris, the people I place you with are   
loyal. Otherwise I would leave you in Serverus's care. But I must watch   
you"  
  
There had been an unconscious plea in his eyes for understanding, he was   
not naturally mistrustful and didn't want to hurt her. That had been   
what got her moving.  
  
She looked at the table, the people of her own age eighteen or so, were   
sitting at the end of the table nearest her, interspersed were younger  
children. Two red heads sitting together. Probably family, and a dark  
haired green eyed boy, with a scar.  
  
A chill flashed through her.  
  
Bitterness held her for a second, of course, she would be safe here. The  
bloody Boy Who Lived would be watching her. He crooked a black eyebrow at  
her and edged up leaving her a seat between himself and a curly haired  
brunette.   
  
There was no malice in him, she realised quietly and then moved towards  
the space, flashing him a small smile, grateful at being saved from the   
eyes she could feel on her back.   
  
A she slid into the space he returned her smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry"  
  
She could feel the laughter in her eyes.  
  
"I guessed, as you heard, I'm Amaris, some people call me Ama, I think  
you may be one of them"  
  
For a moment green eyes were perplexed and then the mists cleared and a   
light laugh escaped him.  
  
"Thanks, to your left if Hermoine Granger a good friend of mine and to my  
right is Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny, also good friends."  
  
She nodded almost a bow and then looked at the food, feeling a greenish  
tide moving in her stomach. Meat, and quite a bit of it.  
  
"Could I have some of that"  
  
She pointed to the vegetables near Ron. He looked up and meeting her eyes  
blushed. She had to wonder why, perhaps it was a redhead thing? He   
passed the plate down but she only picked. Almost too tired to move, and  
then it was over and they were moving again.  
  



	4. Wishing to Forget

Thanks to Amnestria (i feel i should know that name from somewhere)  
and to everyone else that commented :) heres several chapters in a   
row because im lazy and dont want to do it later !  
  
  
  
  
She had been so tired last night that moving into the dormitory  
that Hermoine had indicated had been almost beyond her comprehension.  
It had a wide window showing the moon in its final quarter, a day or so  
before fullness and a view into the forest.  
  
That forest had called to her like a song. She pushed it down and got up.  
She had slept nude, night things would be a priority. Today she had free,  
her education had been extensive they weren't all that sure what she'd   
want to study.  
  
She slipped on the robe that had been cleaned for her over night and   
looked over at the other bed. The brown haired girl, Hermoine, was  
sleeping there, she looked out of the window. Today it showed the   
forest as a layer of green deepening towards the centre. She slipped  
the window open and sat looking out, wondering at the daylight. The   
sheer safety of being able to sit there and wonder.  
  
Time passed and she was startled enough to jump when a hand touched her  
shoulder.   
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump, it's just I've got potions now, and  
I wondered if you were coming"  
  
She looked into the girls quiet eyes and let the half smile form on her  
face.  
  
"Of course, lead on"  
  
Looking out she noticed that the sun was almost two fingers away from  
the horizon, seven am.  
  
"Before breakfast?"  
  
Hermoine nodded.  
  
"Some of the stuff we work on is disgusting, that and having to share  
with the Slytherins, some of them would make you sick for fun"  
  
Her smile deepened at the edges and she slid from the window ledge,  
these Slytherins sounded interested, the girls tone sounded almost   
confounded, as if she couldn't understand meanness of spirit. That sealed  
it.  
  
"Call me Ama"  
  
The girls head went to one side, it was a birdlike movement and  
surprisingly sweet.   
  
"Thank you"  
  
Her own startlement must have showed because Hermoine spoke again.  
  
"I heard you speak to Harry last night"  
  
There was friendship in the other boys name but nothing else, which was  
a relief because his voice had held the same for her, heartbreak was  
painful to be around.  
  
She moved towards the door and slid her arm into the crook of Hermoines  
  
"Come on then, lets move, I'd hate to make you late, wouldn't do to upset  
teacher now would it?"   
  
***  
  
The sound of combined laughter echoed into the dungeon potions class  
and caused just about everybody's heads to turn. Hermoine being late  
for anything was enough to start whispers to hear her laughing while   
Snape's face was like that was almost to hear the points disappearing   
from Gryffindor in tens.  
  
She walked in accompanied by Ama, seeing Snape's face, Hermoine went   
silent and stopped dead. The silver haired girl didn't seem to notice  
until the silence almost echoed and then she looked up.  
  
And smiled.  
  
It was a stunning display, she made an odd little half bow and then   
spoke.  
  
"I must apologise for our lateness, Miss Granger was showing me the  
way here, i also overslept"  
  
Snape's face stayed almost rigid but Harry was almost sure her saw a   
smile in his eyes.  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger to your seat, A..Miss Draconis sit with her,   
I'm sure you'll be of some help to each other"  
  
Another short bow and she slid into a seat between him and Hermoine,   
she was either brave or crazy, or she knew something her didn't. Ah well  
too late to worry about it now, today was assignments day.  
  
"I want a 10 yard parchment essay on poisons uses and distillations by  
next lesson, you may have today's lesson in the library"  
  
He felt his eyes widen and saw his dismay mirrored on every face, except  
Ama's she seemed almost calm. Hermoines eyes were a little wide but she  
was gathering her things to go.  
  
Something was puzzling him, then it struck him as if he'd been given a   
little push.  
  
"You don't have a bag"  
  
Ama looked up at him, those dark eyes sparked a laugh as they waited for  
Ron.  
  
"No when running for ones life one tends not to pack these things"  
  
He rolled his eyes as she waved a hand in mock regret, when Ron joined   
them they made quick tracks to the library.  
  
Ama had stopped in the doorway and was looking around, she was   
impressed it was obvious and it sent a little glow shooting through  
him. Hogwarts was the best place going, it was good that other people   
recognised it as much as he did.  
  
"Didn't your school have a big library then?"  
  
He winced at Ron's question from the desk near one of the windows,   
sometimes he really reminded him of Fred and George, no tact. She'd  
moved with a quick flowing motion to the window and perched herself on   
the edge of it for a moment before turning to answer.  
  
"No"  
  
Seeing Ron's mouth open to question further he butted in with a   
question of his own.  
  
"What books are you going to use to do the essay?"  
  
Her eyes were away from him still looking out of the window.  
  
"I'm not"  
  
He saw Hermoines eyes widen in shocked surprise before she spoke  
in a hushed whisper.  
  
"You're not going to do the essay"  
  
A wry chuckle but it sounded rusty as if laughter hadn't been part of  
her life for a long time.  
  
"Of course, but I'll do it out of my head, potions of this kind tend  
to stick in my memory."  
  
Potions of this kind, that was an odd phrase what did she mean.... He   
heard a shifting on the wood floor beside him and turned. Draco Malfoy  
was standing there, watching Ama's back, his eyes held the oddest   
expression of mingled pain, and, it couldn't be longing. He opened his   
mouth to speak but Malfoy beat him to it.  
  
"Amaris"  
  
That one word betrayed that final emotion, it softened his voice from its  
normal hauteur and made it ever so slightly husky. He saw Hermoine jump   
and Ron was glaring, but it was Ama who drew his attention, a shiver had  
run up her spine and then she turned.  
  
The first real smile he had seen was on her face, softening all of the  
harsh angles of her face and lightening those bruised eyes.   
  
"Draco, it's been a long time"  
  
He felt the startlement that must have flashed across his face as she   
extended both hands to Malfoy who crossed the space in three wolf  
quick strides and bending at the waist raised them to his lips.  
  
After that he took one step back and smiled, an oddly confused half   
smile  
  
"Only nine years Amaris, what's that between friends"  
  
She laughed an easy laugh and her eyes were soft enough to say that she  
meant it.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all"  
  
As if she'd answered a question he nodded and was gone again, it was  
uncanny how quietly Malfoy could move but he could see the questions  
written on his friends faces and decided to ask the pertinent one for  
all of them  
  
"You know Draco Malfoy?"  



	5. Trust

She turned to face him, his words were still shimmering in her  
ears lambent accusation threaded through them like metallic threads. It  
disrupted the moment of pure peace she'd felt at seeing Draco again, at  
finally recovering some of the good memories of childhood that she'd   
locked away with her memories of him.  
  
From her time with, others, she knew that his home life had gone  
as fast downhill as her own after she'd been sent away. It was a weight  
of guilt against her soul, and always would be.  
  
"Yes I've known Draco a long time"  
  
Hermoine was watching her, that fine mind ticking along behind her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy said he hadn't seen you in nine years"  
  
That was Ron, it wouldn't do to underestimate him just because he was blunt  
in asking his questions, he'd been around both of his friends long enough  
to know what to ask, plus the fact that he had to have a mind lurking  
behind that innocent facade.  
  
"We were, what's the phrase, children together"  
  
She watched Hermoine this time, those eyes had fitted the puzzle together  
admirably and were just waiting to ask the question. There it formed and  
now it had flown.  
  
"You lived with the Malfoy's, and then you went somewhere else, and now  
you're running again, if its the darkness you're running from I wouldn't   
trust Professor Snape"  
  
Harry stepped in at that moment, his eyes dark like flawed emeralds  
  
"No, you can trust him, but not Draco Malfoy"  
  
She felt her own anger start to uncurl like heat along her spine, feeling  
its way through her veins like poison, her control was frayed this close  
to time.   
  
"I will trust who I wish, I trusted you without proof did I not"  
  
The slightly caustic hiss along her words seemed to startle them, but  
it didn't startle her, she needed to be away. But not too far, she stalked   
to the table where Ron's things were and pulled a piece of parchment from   
his bag and borrowed one of his quills sending him a look that mingled   
please and thank you. Before beginning the essay, ignoring the huddled   
group a little way from her.  
  
***  
  
"What did we do?"  
  
Hermoine was really upset, he could see it in her eyes, she didn't   
make friends easily and by the sound of their laughter earlier she and   
Ama had already become close. Ron was watching Ama a she wrote   
silhouetted in the light from the window, but he didn't answer, Harry   
though, thought he could.  
  
"We attacked Malfoy"  
  
Ron looked at him as if he was mad.  
  
"So what? Malfoy deserves every attack he gets, bloody sod"  
  
He almost laughed but looking over at Ama and seeing the lines  
of stress that had almost disappeared back on her face sobered him faster  
than any detention could.  
  
"But perhaps not when Ama's around, hmm"  
  
Looking at Hermoine he smiled, she always had the right idea   
she'd be a great person when she figured out the inner workings of   
diplomacy, he nodded to her.   
  
"Exactly"  
  
A bell chimed overhead and her heard Ama curse under her breath,  
He looked over and made a motion with his hand, she stood, returning   
Ron's quill to his bag and rolling the parchment as she walked.  
  
"Perhaps we took a bit too much on ourselves, sorry"  
  
A half smile flashed in her eyes as she tucked her essay into the  
open top of his bag.  
  
"Not a problem, it happens all the time, misjudgement, speaking without   
knowing that person, don't you find?"  
  
Her eyebrow had crooked at that, those bruised eyes seeming to  
see his soul and he winced. How he'd hated being The Boy Who Lived,   
despised every moment of attention from people who didn't know him. And   
that attention had been good, but Draco Malfoy....  
  
"He's changed since you knew him"  
  
Her eyes closed for a moment as if against pain, when they   
opened again the darkness had gathered in her pupils spreading them   
against her eyes, the purple a mere ring.  
  
"I know"  
  
She turned away from him for a moment as if to hide from the   
past, or to turn from whatever she had seen with those odd eyes.  
  
"What now?"  
  
She threw that question at Hermoine as if to get away from him,  
but Hermoine seemed happy enough,  
  
"Defence against the Dark Arts, practical session"  
  
He watched her stiffen.  
  
"Perhaps I'd better not go to this session, if its practical, after all  
I'm not on timetable"  
  
Hermoine was playing at being blithely oblivious, but he caught  
her eye and nodded, no one should be afraid of Defence Against the Dark   
Arts, especially not when professor Lupin had returned at Dumbledore's  
request to teach it.   
  
"Professor Lupin won't mind, after all you're new, no one can blame you"  
  
He watched her nod as if it was against her better judgement and  
then they moved out of the library, he hoped that what they were doing  
was right and pushing her against he judgement didn't mean something bad   
was going to happen.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Dark Arts

She looked around the classroom and felt the beginnings of panic,  
all Hermoine had said was that this was to be a practical lesson.   
Practical, she watched as Hermoine removed her wand from the sleeve of   
her robe and rubbed it against her side, the others were doing the same.  
  
She watched and waited and felt like a prickling of her senses   
the energy released as their teacher entered the room. She managed not  
to turn to follow his advance but was surprised when she looked at   
him. He wasn't shabby, but it was almost as if he was living in anticipation  
of change, he looked up and caught her eyes and she could see the moon  
shining in the back of them.  
  
He smiled up at her, eyes welcoming in a way she hadn't thought   
possible by someone so haunted.  
  
"You must be Amaris, I'm glad you decided to attend"  
  
Then he turned back to the rest of the class.  
  
"Now, you wretched children, your essays to the front in an orderly queue"  
  
In surprise she listened to this easy teasing and watched as   
rolls of parchment worked their way towards the front and piled neatly  
on his desk, he counted quickly and nodded.  
  
"An attempt from everybody, good, now today is bolt deflection. Part of  
your homework was to place shields around yourselves, so lets see them   
visible please"  
  
She could feel the shielding that suddenly snapped into place   
around her and was content that her shields could hold out, she hadn't   
taken them down since she reached maturity at fourteen.  
  
"Good, perfect all of you, now, we have odd numbers so some of my other  
students who had free time now have agreed to partner up with you so   
that hits will be unexpected"  
  
A chorus of groans sounded from around her and she couldn't help  
the little smile that crept onto her mouth, this was a nice introduction  
to shielding. She remembered hers all too well.  
  
"Amaris, would you partner up with Hermoine please, just let her shoot at   
you"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, and suddenly grinned liking the sense of   
humour that had invested that statement.  
  
"What if she misses?"  
  
There was some laughter around her at that and a small smile   
crept onto professor Lupins face  
  
"Then try not to let her toast any of the young Slytherins that have   
agreed to help"  
  
She nodded her face serious, control of her own instincts   
would be the test of this class not to fight back to let herself merely   
stand passive.  
  
Walking with the rest into the cavernous area she noticed   
Serverus standing by the near wall, he saw her enter and raised an   
eyebrow. Shaking her head she took a defensive posture, feet shoulder   
width apart head down and her hands braced forming a visible portion of   
her shielding that she could use to bounce back volleys.  
  
"Keep your shields up whether you're firing or receiving, and begin"  
  
Hermoines first shot was almost laughable, she looked up from  
the floor and grinned.  
  
"You do that worse than a first year, put some passion into it"  
  
She saw Hermoines eyes flash, the girl obviously wasn't used to  
being bad at anything, but then it seemed as if most people weren't that  
good at the combat magic's.  
  
Then she felt it, someone was doing something twisty, the tall  
stupid looking boy who was working with Harry had done something not  
at all stupid, he had twisted a curse into his next shot. She doubted  
anyone would have noticed it without looking and she blessed being   
over trained for the first time in her life.  
  
Pulling in her air she dropped her own shielding and threw it   
over Harry's with a low moan of pain as Hermoines volley hit her in her   
side. The curse dissipated against her shields with a noxious hiss. And  
the air around Harry turned black.   
  
The fact that she was still standing would have been a plus count  
in any other school she thought as all activity came to a halt. She   
looked up and caught Serverus's eyes, at his nod she dropped the shields   
she was holding showing an unharmed Harry Potter, Hermoine was at her   
side, asking all sorts of questions she couldn't answer at the moment.  
  
"Ama, come on"  
  
She felt Serverus's arm slip around her and he lifted her onto  
the desk without a second thought, sitting she recovered. Faster than she  
should have, but then it was close.  
  
Looking up she saw confused faces and half smiled at a worried,   
Hermoine.  
  
"No harm done Hermoine, I shouldn't have done quite so much, it was   
overkill"  
  
Hermoine blinked and then nodded, looking up again she met   
Serverus's worried eyes and smiled,   
  
"As I said, no harm done, except to my anonymity perhaps"  
  
He shook his head before placing his hand against her skin,   
he was cool to the touch and his eyes were still worried as he drew back  
she looked out again to see Professor Lupin looking at her, and next   
to him Harry.  
  
***  
  
When he'd been paired up with Crabbe he'd known he was in for a   
real beating but he hadn't expected the sudden influx of shielding from   
Ama. When the world had returned to normal colours again he saw Professor  
Lupins worried face and smiled in answer to the question he saw   
written in his eyes.  
  
"it was an impellor curse Harry, it would have hurt you badly."  
  
He looked over at Ama to find her looking at him, with her hands  
still perfectly empty.  
  
"You don't have a wand"  
  
It was a stupid thing to say but it moved around the class in   
a whisper and he saw the pain dawn in her eyes as she looked at   
Professor Lupin.  
  
"What does it say about that Professor"  
  
Looking at the man at his side he could see a glint of something  
in his eyes and it wasn't amused.  
  
"I have to quote Magical History, but I believe it was said thusly"  
  
He deepened his voice almost theatrically, but it was a serious  
tone.  
  
"Only those taught in the arts of sorcery could cast spells   
without the aid of a creature of magic or a conducting influence, and  
they were marked bodily in name and nature so that the could move  
the wildness of magic through the naked flesh without feeling the   
embrace of death"  
  
Ama looked impressed, but her eyes were still dark, even as   
Hermoine spoke from near her side.  
  
"But Sorcerers and Sorceresses died out even before Voldemort came   
around"  
  
He watched Ama's smile arrive at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Then it seems I'm history and legend and Dark Art all in one, because  
I was trained in the arts of sorcery"  
  
He took a deep breath and walking over lay a hand on her arm   
feeling the flesh under his hand almost crawling with heat, and   
remembering the explosion on the day of her arrival.  
  
"And you're my friend, thanks Ama"  
  
She looked at Professor Lupin while leaning almost unconsciously  
into Snape's shoulder.  
  
"I could do a little history come dark arts lesson if you'll give me a   
few seconds?"  
  
He saw Professor Lupins smile, he commended bravery and then   
he nodded. Ama slid down from the desk and clapped her wrists together,   
there was a small puff of smoke and she was standing before them again.  
Dressed very differently.  
  
Her clothing was more Mugglefied than wizarding robes, she wore  
a pair of what looked to be velvet trousers that reached down to knee  
high black leather boots, her top was halter necked and of a moulded silk  
material, all of it was in matte black.  
  
"This is a basic uniform"  
  
Her voice was quiet and she began to move her fingers as she  
spoke  
  
"Poisons belt"  
  
One appeared around her waist  
  
"Duels won"  
  
Her finger skimmed along the line of notches edged in silver   
lining the belt.  
  
"Numbers under your personal sovereignty"  
  
Notches in gold he counted twenty seven.  
  
"Knives both enchanted and for workings"  
  
She showed them the lining of the boots and the long one tucked   
into the belt.  
  
Turning in an oddly graceful gesture she showed them her back  
covered by a waterfall of silver hair.  
  
"And the mark that shows both name and nature"  
  
Sweeping the hair aside the tattoo was revealed. It was a thing  
of sinuous deadly beauty in black and silver its wings mantled and its  
head turned up towards her neck as if looking towards the farthest star.  
  
It had to be an artists impression of a dragon because it looked  
nothing like any of the dragons he'd ever seen before, beautiful and  
intelligent, but professor Lupin looked at it with unabashed curiosity  
  
"Draco Malyfantus, the Fantasy Dragon"  
  
She turned her robes returning and with it her slight smile,   
  
"Yes, that's very good, only a true scholar would remember the oldest of  
dragon kind"  
  
Lupin smiled, his eyes were far away  
  
"I met one once, fascinating creature"  
  
Ama met his smile with her own but her eyes were slightly bitter  
  
"I only ever met one once, and she was dying, the closest I've come is  
in heraldry"  
  
The Professors eyebrows rose, and his head tilted at a  
questioning angle.  
  
"Oh, where?"  
  
Her eyes were far away but the chill in them stole Harry's breath  
  
"A Black Draco Malyfantus is part of the arms of the Malfoy family"  
  
The silence that followed could have cut glass  
  
  
  



	7. Darker Past

Breakfast was subdued and Ama seemed to be the most subdued of  
all those bruised eyes were shuttered as she poked at the slice of   
grapefruit in front of her. If he could hear the whispers then she most  
certainly could.   
  
People were wondering what she knew, what she'd do, who she   
had been trained by, the entire Slytherin table was watching her. All  
except one, Draco Malfoy was conspicuous by his absence again. He   
muttered to Hermoine.  
  
"If he's her friend then why isn't he here"  
  
Hermoine looked unsure but was almost going to speak when Ama  
laid her hand against his shoulder, he was short but he realised that  
she was small enough to have to reach for the hold.  
  
"Don't judge him to harshly, in this at least, he suffered for his   
association with me, and suffers still"  
  
She hadn't looked at him during that speech just continued   
poking at the grapefruit, then she looked up at Hermoine.  
  
"What next?"  
  
For a moment he knew Hermoine wanted to ask questions, he   
wanted to ask questions, but he wouldn't and by the looks of it neither  
would Hermoine, it would clear up eventually.  
  
"Harry and Ron are free, and I have rune studies"  
  
He watched in amusement as Ama stared at Hermoine, then she   
half smiled and a laugh loomed in her eyes.  
  
"You people study the most obscure subjects, are they of any practical  
use?"  
  
Coughing to cover a laugh he watched Hermoines stunned face and  
then she just became interested.  
  
"Well what's a useful subject then?"  
  
Ama shrugged her shoulders pushing away the mangled but uneaten  
grapefruit away before speaking again.  
  
"Combat magic's, Poisons, Control Studies, Herb magic's, Enchantment,  
Communication and Bargaining with Magical Creatures, Duelling,   
Dark Studies, the list is endless"  
  
She sounded bored but he could see the wheels turning in   
Hermoines brain. All of these were forbidden texts in the library or  
advanced studies, the sort of things that teachers only taught to   
people they thought needed to know them.  
  
"It sounds a nasty sort of education"  
  
Her eyes moved towards Ron who'd spoken and he saw that the   
smile had gone from her eyes.  
  
"It was, the worst kind, I would wish it on no one, not even my worst  
enemy"  
  
The bell rang and Hermoine leapt up and went for the door. He   
looked at Ron and then back at Ama she was staring into space, he'd  
had some Quidditch practice planned but he suspected she had some  
sort of question for him, he wasn't disappointed.  
  
"That forest, are we allowed into it?"  
  
He watched Ron's eyes widen, and almost shook his head then   
thought it through.  
  
"Its dangerous but people go in occasionally, normally only with Hagrid  
though"  
  
She nodded, something almost frightening in her eyes, then  
she turned to look straight at him,  
  
"The tallest tower in the school has a flat roof?"  
  
The Astronomers tower, he nodded, a series of unrelated   
questions meant a plan was forming, he knew he'd used the plot himself  
on several occasions.  
  
Again she nodded and then looked straight at him.  
  
"I'd like to get back into the dormitory, do you have a password?"  
  
Nodding he told her, Pink Elephants, the passwords just weren't  
living up to adult standards. Then she moved away from the table and he  
and Ron watched her go.  
  
"She's up to something  
  
"I know, and I intend to find out what"  
  
***  
  
She didn't go to the dormitory she walked first to the office  
in the basement that her Uncle had told her was his and picking the   
lock retrieved several herbs from scattered bottles. Wincing at the  
feeling of betrayed trust she was giving herself she stalked out   
re-locking the alarms as well as the bolt behind her.  
  
As she walked along the corridors she thought of the things  
she hadn't told Harry and his friends, of the torturing she'd taken  
part in of the scars on her soul that she'd branded there with her   
own hand as well as those taken to save face.   
  
Silver eyes behind her eyelids as she closed them for a moment   
poised beside the main doors. He bore scars of his own now, but she was  
still sunk far to low to acknowledge the bond that tugged at her soul.  
The moment she did that they were both lost, her subconscious could   
plead all it liked but she had had years to harden her heart. Bruised   
eyes they all said, eyes that had been a light lavender when she was  
a child, bruised eyes, bruised heart and soul.  
  
Moving across the lawns now to the small cottage surrounded by  
young children, no more than thirteen tending the tiny children of   
unicorns.   
  
A sudden memory assailed her herself at eleven before the joint  
council. Hurt and bleeding from the tattooing process but her eyes had  
still been defiant until they'd shown her the truth of her bound and   
dying mother. Those final few words had been hers and they'd destroyed  
her, broken her in every way possible.   
  
Until that moment she'd believed herself worthy enough to be   
saved.  
  
She'd embraced the darkness then, made it part of herself and   
willingly killed to stay alive. Embracing everything she'd been given  
excelling, graduating a full year ahead of her time and taking the   
head of the woman who had tortured her in every demeaning way possible.  
  
Nightmares of rape and pain still followed her even now, and   
then that night three weeks ago when he had come, to feed from her like  
a leach, to rape her in ways she hadn't imagined possible, to try and  
break her mind, to give her yet another mark to bear, to force her to  
obey.  
  
Her own Father.  
  
She looked up suddenly, there was a shadow blocking the sun,   
drawing back she looked up, and up. The man standing before her had  
to have giant blood running in his veins but there was a soft   
question in his eyes, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your not a fairy are y? cos you're glowing"  
  
Closing her eyes for a moment she forced the grief down behind  
the ice she had formed around her heart and looked back at him.  
  
"I'm no fairy, but I do need your help"  
  
He motioned towards the cottage  
  
"Come on in, I'll help ya in anyway I can"  
  
Walking in a moment later she looked at the table in the corner  
and sat on it before looking at it, the pupils of her eyes distended.  
  
"What passes between us now is secret or I swear by the Morrigans   
ravens that Bhadhba will rip out your heart"  
  
He nodded and she began to speak.  
  
***  
  
It must have been hours later because the lunch gong had   
shimmered through the air as she spoke the final words, his eyes  
were glazed but the understanding was there and he nodded.  
  
"I'll make sure for you, but you'll have to come here"  
  
She shook her head  
  
"be there, it'll be safe enough, other times perhaps not, but tonight  
is safe"  
  
Then she rose from the table and walked to the door turning  
silhouetted in the light to smile.  
  
"And Hagrid, thank you"  
  
Then she was walking back along the grass to the school,   
looking forward for the first time since she'd arrived to some food.  
  
  



	8. A Little Truth

She was surprised at the entrance to the great hall to find so  
many people missing, then she saw the packed boxes and realised lots   
of people must eat in common rooms and things.  
  
Moving to the side she saw one with her name on it and smiled,   
someone was being conscientious. There was a note folded over the top.  
With a slight smile she unfolded it and read the message, gently   
removing the lid she looked down and then quietly set the box to   
burning with a black fire.   
  
She stood there until it was burnt to ashes and then moved to  
the table where she picked up an apple before walking up to the stair  
case.  
  
As she left the great hall the ceiling which had been   
Reflecting the sunny day outside swirled to dark clouds and thunder   
cracked across it. Serverus Snape looked at the sunshine outside the   
windows and frowned but not a word passed his lips.  
  
***  
  
Harry had been giving the lady the password when Hermoine came   
streaking out of the Gryffindor common room with Ron hot on her heels.  
  
"Harry, we've got to hurry, there's a fight and my viewing globe says   
that Ama's in the middle of it"  
  
He didn't stop to think about what was going to happen when he  
got there he just streamed after the other two towards the next level  
of the building where there were, he knew, several abandoned classrooms.  
  
There was noise, he could hear it, he could also feel a rising  
pressure behind his ears as if air pressure was building. Bursting into  
the room he saw a whole heap of people, one got kicked quite forcefully  
backwards and he saw silver hair flying in a braid and feral bruise   
colour eyes that looked as if they were burning up from inside.  
  
A flashback from earlier in the day, the sudden burning heat of  
her under his hand as the magic coursed through her skin.   
  
He could only shake his head in horror, he had the idea   
that this room was about to become an inferno with them all in the   
centre of the maelstrom.  
  
"Don't just stand there Potter, stop it"  
  
He turned to see Draco Malfoy standing beside him his silver  
eyes were almost all pupil his skin beaded with sweat and his white   
hair tousled, as if he'd run all the way here.  
  
"How would you like me to do that"  
  
Malfoy's eyes centred on him for a moment before a sneer   
crossed his lips.  
  
"Peacemake Potter, I can't hold her magic forever without hurting both  
of us"  
  
Hold her magic, he'd ask later, pulling out his wand he muttered  
under his breath and cleared the girls that had been holding her down,  
they were still spitting abuse but they were pinned to the walls, he   
could feel Malfoy shaking at his side.  
  
"Amaris, damnit!, Amaris control yourself or take it in"  
  
For a moment Ama looked up and he was stunned at the blankness  
in her eyes before they cleared, she mouthed something that he couldn't  
read, Malfoy was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Then take it inwards, Amaris, your hurting me!"  
  
He watched as the girl on the floor tilted her head back and  
cried out, her entire body shuddering before she slumped unconscious to  
the floor.  
  
Hermoine was suddenly at his side, she'd been clearing the   
girls out while he just watched, Ron was guarding the door. Malfoy  
straightened at his side before moving forwards to Ama's side.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it, not enough practice"  
  
Hermoine it seemed wanted answers more than he did  
  
"What's going on Malfoy, what happened to her"  
  
Malfoy looked up, his eyes were silver mirrors giving back all  
they threw at him but answering nothing. Then he sighed looking down  
before gathering Ama into his chest and standing up, he'd grown this   
last year, he was taller than he and Hermoine, not as tall as Ron who  
looked to make tallest in the year but a reasonable size.  
  
"I'll do my best to explain when she's upstairs and someone's had a   
look at her"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Malfoy shook his head  
  
"No, what she's done to herself for all of us can't be treated that   
way, I'd say Snape. It'll have to be someone she trusts"  
  
they moved together back to the Gryffindor common room, it was  
mostly empty now just a few sixth form playing chess at the back and   
they didn't notice them enter, Hermoine took them into the girls dorm   
and showed them into the small room she'd agreed to share with Ama.  
  
Laying her down on the bed Malfoy looked concerned.  
  
"I should have just let her incinerate them all, worthless lot"  
  
"Now now Draco, that's not a charitable thought"  
  
Spinning he saw Professor Snape looking at them from the   
doorway there was an odd half smile in his eyes until he looked at the   
figure on the bed then he crossed the room to her side and placed his  
fingers against her pulse.  
  
"She'll live, which is fortunate considering the amount of power I   
felt her bring up, one of these days Mr Malfoy, you'll have to explain  
how you did hold it"  
  
A pair of bruised eyes opened, looked up into Snape's inky   
black ones and sighed.  
  
"Uncle Serverus, there's some tincture of Belladonna in my drawer, I  
need that and the Dragons Bane that's on the window ledge."  
  
Uncle bloody Serverus! oh yes there was going to be some   
discussion in a moment, he heard Hermoines in drawn breath but he  
watched as she chewed on some of the leaves and took a controlled sip  
out of the bottle making faces at the taste before swallowing.  
  
"Ama, that's poison, all of it it makes you sick, and, and"  
  
He looked at Hermoine who was actually spluttering and then  
back at Ama who had managed to sit up on the bed and was watching them  
she looked into his eyes and sighed. Then she looked at Malfoy  
  
"I do wish you'd go away"  
  
***  
  
It hurt to say it, hurt to see the hurt in his eyes but it was  
worse to see the understanding dawn in them  
  
"No, I think I'd like an explanation too"  
  
Ah, gods, she hurt. She'd burnt out things inside of her that  
only poisons would dull the pain of, but she'd felt Draco trying to  
channel her magic to save those people and had known what it would do  
to him. To kill him would kill her, she had to accept it now, it was   
permanent, a child's whim had become an adults flail.  
  
She groaned shutting her eyes, the pain was overwhelming and   
the sun was setting this was not a good time, she had two hours to  
prepare or she would be gone.  
  
"Quickly then, or I'm doomed"  
  
That had slipped out but she saw understanding slide into   
Serverus's eyes, by the looks of it Harry thought she was joking.  
  
"Uncle Serverus?"  
  
She almost laughed, the things he must have seen in her eyes   
and that was what interested him.  
  
"He's my mothers brother and hence my uncle, any more questions?"  
  
Hermoine looked between her and Draco and made a slight   
connecting gesture and she knew some explanation was in order, if  
only for Draco's sake.  
  
"When we were children I did something I shouldn't have and it bound   
us, you might know the spell Uncle Serverus, 'by blood and by fire..'  
yes?"  
  
Serverus looked more than disturbed he looked sickened.  
  
"You were bound like that and they sent you away from each other?"  
  
She smiled knowing it was a nasty smile and hating herself  
for what exhausted desperation was forcing her to reveal.  
  
"Yes, the pain was exquisite until they raped me into submission"  
  
She felt Draco's pain at that and drew it into herself   
twisting it into her strength knowing that he could hate her now and   
it would be better, she was who she was.  
  
"A torment of boundaries, one soul two bodies, all in one heart"  
  
tilting her head back she felt the tear that trailed down her  
cheek and resisted more as that soft hushed voice taunted her with the   
words they'd said, seven years old you couldn't know what that sort of  
thing would do to you for the rest of your life.  
  
"It was never finished though which is why I want you to leave"  
  
Looking over into Harry's eyes she pleaded with her own,  
knowing they were tear-filled, she could manage everything if she   
didn't have to worry about dragging people she cared about into it too.  
  
Harry shook his head,   
  
"I won't force him to go, this is his choice wouldn't you say?"  
  
She shook her own head violently  
  
"And am I to have no choice, for gods sake, let me go"  
  
She knew her voice was rising but shed felt the first star   
flicker into the darkness of the horizon, there was no time left.  
  
"I hate this, I'm going to have to trust you all"  
  
Turning to Serverus she looked into those deep water eyes  
and held out her arms, he picked her up and she leant against him   
for a brief second feeling the muscle he disguised with skin as pale  
as her own and a bitter heart.  
  
"The Astronomers tower Uncle Serverus before I loose everything"  
  
Looking over his shoulder she looked into Hermoines eyes   
clear and strong as fresh earth.  
  
"Bring the Herbs from the windowsill, all of them, Harry, grab me  
one of the robes I'll need it"  
  
Then she looked into Draco's eyes and shuddered feeling her   
hope slide away at the silver scars she found there.  
  
"Come if you must, this will finish tonight, one way or another"  



	9. Transfiguration in the Truest Sense

They were climbing the steps of the Astronomers tower, the pain  
was building with every step. How she was keeping from screaming was   
beyond his comprehension. Practice he supposed.  
  
It had hurt when she'd told him, hurt almost more than the   
separation had. That he'd borne until the link snapped, he'd figured  
they'd found a way to break the spell, for a while he'd been glad, to  
be alone in his own head again was a blessing.  
  
Then he'd realised how far his worth to his family had sunk with  
the departure of their link. He'd found out then how little his father  
and mother had cared for him.  
  
Breaking out onto the roof flooded him with relief, because she  
felt the same way, then he saw her step away from Snape. It had hurt him  
to see the way she'd tried to get him to walk away, but he wasn't   
going to let Potter see it, not in a million years.  
  
He moved then, towards her and she turned, he could read the   
desperation in her eyes. They were the colour of old bruises, all the  
sparkle was gone, pain hit his soul again and he felt old.  
  
"I, Amaris, I..."  
  
She shook her head and placed a finger in the air above his lips.  
  
"I know, when I get back, Draco, I promise"  
  
He nodded, he could hold her to her promise, it was the only  
thing they had once trusted about each other that thin barrier of their  
words.  
  
She had turned to Hermoine and had taken the herbs, she was   
standing with effort but it looked perfectly natural, poised grace.  
She placed the herbs into her mouth in some sort of order and the  
names she was murmuring were making Granger look more than sick.  
  
Then she walked over to the edge of the tower near the narrow   
crenalation and shrugged out of her robe.  
  
He heard the hissed intake of breath from behind him but he didn't   
think he could have moved if 'you know who' had mounted a full assault  
on the school, she had been a beautiful thing as a child, with the   
same disdain for underwear, but now.   
  
She was all there, and beautifully done, the light of the moon   
just beginning its rise silvering her like a perfect statue. The tattoo  
he'd never seen before, but it suited her, he could feel her magic   
rising through it even as they stood there.  
  
From the side he could see her slender hips and the perfect high  
reflex curve of her breasts, yes right now he was in the perfect   
position.   
  
Then she screamed.  
  
It was like nothing out of the earth that cry and staggering she  
fell from the side of the tower, he was stunned but he hit the ground   
running for the side, he almost went over after her, his mind was   
a humming blank until Snape caught his arm.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, she's alive, wait"  
  
Then it came a rush of wind and there hovering in the darkness was  
a shadow that gradually resolved itself, he heard Snape murmur next to  
him.  
  
"both name and nature indeed"  
  
She was a Dragon  



	10. By Blood and By Fire

The transfer had hurt so much, her entire body spinning beyond  
her control into a red vortex of pain. Every muscle ripped from their   
moorings every bone splintered and disconnected, and then the pain  
of sheer rebirth turning to the joy she found in the night.  
  
Her wings had caught her just before she hit the ground, the  
bloodlust was at bay. They may have invoked the curse but she was   
quite capable of holding her own, this was her body after all.  
  
Rising she felt the moonlight against her skin and it made  
her smile, and then she was over the top and hovering looking down  
at those that had helped her. She would explain, but later, first she  
had to make herself safe.  
  
***  
  
He looked at the Dragon, perfect a pure black but ever scale's  
edge reflected the same metallic silver of her hair. Looking into  
those eyes he saw the pure lavender colour they must have had when  
she was a child and smiled.  
  
She was beautiful in this form, exotically so, but lovely. Then  
she turned mid air and headed for the forbidden forest. He felt   
Hermoines hand gripping his arm and looked down.  
  
"Harry, God, she's, she's magnificent"  
  
He nodded in reply, moonlight catching his glasses, Malfoy had  
almost jumped after her, it had been disturbing, the look on his face.  
Then there was a high pitched cry and he followed its direction to the  
forest.  
  
A huge black shape had risen, silhouetted against the moon,   
there clutched between claws and mouth was one of the more dangerous  
denizens of the forest.  
  
It didn't look as though it was being devoured, more like   
drained, as if she was sucking the blood from it. Then the thing was  
released and the Dragon threw back its head and cried out.   
  
In all reason it should have been a horrible thing to hear, but  
it wasn't it was more like the roar of the lion given after hunting to  
reassure that all is well with the forest. But more it was a high   
chiming song of victory.  
  
His eyes moved to Snape who was watching and there was a smile  
at the corner of his mouth even as the Dragon turned back towards them.  
  
She was big, she had to be the length of a cricket pitch but   
sinuous, it hit him then, she was the image of her tattoo.   
Draco Malyfantus, he had more questions than he could think of, but  
there in the moonlight hovering above the tower it almost seemed to   
dissolve, like a well cast illusion into smoke.  
  
He moved then almost automatically and was there to catch Ama's  
body as she fell nude into his arms. She smiled at him, those bruised  
eyes glimmering with quiet satisfaction  
  
"Many thanks Harry, I normally stay grounded to change back, but I  
didn't want to risk landing on you"  
  
He set her down and retrieved the robes he'd brought for her  
she grinned her thanks to him and gently pulled the robes over her  
head. The tight braid she'd been wearing was gone, and her hair spilled  
in a shining cloud to her waist.  
  
Her eyes were fixed on Malfoy who had stayed near the edge of   
the tower and there was pleading written in them, what for he wasn't   
sure of until she spoke.  
  
"I couldn't tell you Draco"  
  
Watching he saw Draco shake his head in disbelief.  
  
"All we did and you couldn't tell me about *That*"  
  
She shook her head and he could see the urgency in her the  
fact that whatever she told herself and them she needed Malfoy's  
understanding about this.  
  
"I didn't know myself until I hit thirteen, sexual maturity, but your  
parent knew, fuck it, how was I to know that you didn't know until now?"  
  
He saw Malfoy's arsenic skin become bloodless in the moonlight,  
whiter even than his hair.  
  
"They knew?"  
  
"Of course they knew"  
  
She almost spat the words  
  
"They thought it was great, their only child bound to me"  
  
Me was said with such loathing that he almost moved forward,  
but he stilled when he met Professor Snape's eyes, it was as if this  
had been a long time in the coming this purge. He felt Hermoine move  
closer to him and Ron at his back, he didn't blame them, he felt a   
little out of it himself at this moment in time.  
  
Malfoy hadn't moved, but he saw some of the blood return to him  
just as he shifted forward.  
  
"Finish it Amaris, one way or the other, the choice is yours"  
  
He watched fascinated as she paled, and then she looked down  
at her hands and then up again, then she sighed, her shoulders slumping  
her posture defeated.  
  
"You win, you always won when we were children and you win now"  
  
Malfoy moved then, his mouth twitched at one corner it was  
the first real smile he'd seen from the white haired boy and it   
surprised him there was an almost living joy in those storm silvered   
eyes.  
  
"Now Amaris, I don't want you changing your mind, and I never won as  
a child, you used to let me win, for my pride."  
  
He saw the acceptance in her eyes then and she rolled up the   
sleeves of her robe, her arms bore scars but the most noticeable were  
the long ragged ones leading from her wrists to her elbows in ridged  
white lines.  
  
Snape's intake of breath was audible but he couldn't take his  
eyes from the pair in front of him Malfoy had mirrored her action, his  
arms didn't have as many scars as hers but the long ragged marks were  
a perfect echo, her eyebrows lifted in a question and one of Malfoy's  
eyebrows quirked.  
  
"Aged 9 3/4 how about you?"  
  
Her eyes almost laughed, but he could feel the burning heat  
of her skin from here.  
  
"Ditto"  
  
Then she removed a knife from thin air, it was a wicked looking  
thing and he remembered it being tucked in her belt earlier. She   
laid it on the ground and removed her robe again. She was obviously   
used to casual nudity, but he wasn't used to her doing it.   
  
Bending briefly in a sinuous movement that made him uncomfortable  
if it didn't affect anyone else, she took the knife from the floor and  
stood again before cutting a line in her flesh above her heart.  
  
The blood ran dark in the moonlight across the skin of her   
breasts that almost seemed to be glowing and she spoke, and her tone  
rang with magic.  
  
"By blood and by fire bound within,  
every fine deed made, every visceral sin.  
  
I've called across centuries, accepted my heart  
I've known we would meet and again but to part.  
  
A torment of boundaries,   
One soul, Two bodies.  
All in one heart.  
  
My name rides my blood, my soul rides the wind  
so take me within you, all that I am.  
  
Both Dragon and woman kind, more magic than man  
born more of magic, creator more serpent than man.  
  
Hold hard to your course take me now, or never.  
Both phantom darkness and true loved treasure"  
  
She was glowing now all bar that trail of blood that had   
caressed her stomach and now dripped to the floor, Malfoy moved then  
across the flatness of the tower roof, a prowling graceful slide. The  
white of his hair flaring in the glow that surrounded her body his  
silver eyes burning like molten metal as he leant forward and set his  
mouth to the bleeding wound.  
  
For a moment there was no sound, her head had fallen back the   
moment his lips had touched her skin and the glow was brightening.  
Malfoy drew back and the silver of his eyes was but a line like the   
moon at eclipse his pupils were distended as he went slowly to one   
knee before her almost wrapped in the glow from her body.  
  
"Heart of my heart, soul of my soul.  
I am gathered to you and made whole,   
  
Sworn into service long carried within.  
  
All is done,   
  
Let it end, and begin"  
  
Malfoy's words lacked the sheer power of hers, but they seemed  
to mark something because the glow brightened until it eclipsed them   
both, all that could be seen was the dark outlines of their bodies  
and then not even that. And he had to turn his eyes away.  
  
When he could safely look back again Malfoy was standing   
looking at Ama's face, she almost smiled looking drained. An unspoken  
question must have come from somewhere because her eyes flared, that  
bruise colour brightening.  
  
"It was worth it My Drake, it was worth it all"  
  
And then she dropped to the floor, out cold.  



	11. A Promise Divided

There were people all around her, but he was closer like a   
burning star on her horizon and he was worried to death. Her body  
was complaining at her for giving it full sensory overload three times  
in one day but she didn't care, for the first time in years she felt   
content.  
  
Her eyes flicked open, there was Uncle Serverus, worry at the  
back of those midnight eyes as usual. She managed a slight smile and  
raised herself onto an elbow. There was Harry, mixed feelings from   
her Drake on that one, and Dumbledore who seemed to be bodily holding  
Draco back from her. Now that got her attention.  
  
Sliding to her feet she leant against Serverus for support and   
cleared her throat, when that didn't work she raised her eyebrows and   
spoke.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you be good enough to let him go, the worry  
is giving me a headache"  
  
Several people turned around at that and one of them was Albus  
Dumbledore, who looked more than a little furious. She felt a brief  
tremor run through her body of a fear that wasn't her own and she   
almost smiled.  
  
~Faint heart never won fair lady my Drake, I'm perfectly fine~  
  
Then she raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore the smile bubbling  
in her eyes.  
  
"You had something to say to me, something derogatory I believe?"  
  
She felt the surprise shiver through her uncle's body and   
fought the smile that was working its way though her, she had been  
intimidated by the best and had done more than a little intimidating  
herself, she wasn't afraid.  
  
"Miss Nic Draconis, what were the conditions of your stay here"  
  
That pulled her up short, back to the interview in his office,  
the phoenix watching her as she agreed to his terms, desperate for  
time.  
  
"That I wouldn't practice any of my more specialised skills while I   
was here"  
  
He nodded  
  
"Continue"  
  
"That I wouldn't attack any of your students without due provocation"  
  
Again the nod, she felt a shiver run up her spine.  
  
"And that I would stay as far from the Slytherin house members as   
possible"  
  
That old face with its burning blue eyes looked furious but  
the voice remained calm.  
  
"And do you not believe that you have broken every single one of those  
rules today?"  
  
She swallowed, her amusement was still there, but Draco was  
afraid for her it was there at the back of her mind.  
  
"I know that I broke the first one, but it was against my will and i  
shall endeavour to explain. As for the second i have attacked no   
student within this school, but for the third, I'm afraid breaking it   
was unavoidable"  
  
there, swallow that she thought to herself, the anger was still  
there in his eyes but there was something else lacing them that just  
might be humour.  
  
"Your explanation?"  
  
She drew in a breath letting it shudder through her body  
blocking off Draco's upsurge of worry and speaking.  
  
"My father is as you know quite disturbed at my leaving the opposition  
so he cursed me, and quite thoroughly, as long as he's alive, and   
i am i will be forced into a change every full moon, if I don't surrender  
to the magic it will rip its way out of me."  
  
Harry looked slightly sickened, she could understand that.   
She felt the same way or she had in the first moments of knowing,   
now she was more accepting but it still hurt. Draco went to move   
towards her and was restrained, she could feel his own anger, years  
of feudal power shifting within him.  
  
"And this?"  
  
He made a gesture towards Draco, she could still the slightly  
bloody glow around his aura, of course the fact that his aura was   
intertwined with hers could be disconcerting.  
  
"It was a joint effort, you couldn't imagine that I could force that  
level of commitment on to someone?"  
  
For a second there was a regret in the back of Dumbledore's eyes  
before he nodded. Then he gestured with his wand.  
  
She felt the spell tear through her with the force of a   
tornado, closing off her powers and shackling her hand and foot, she   
couldn't move now without permission and the magic that had been a part  
of her since childhood was missing. She wanted to scream and then for  
a second she thought she was, then she felt the pain, and fought clear   
of it all.  
  
Her Drake needed her.  
  
Her vision cleared she could hear his scream across the tower   
top, they'd closed off her magic, the bond they had would be feeding him  
every pain she'd suffered and even his knowledge of the dark arts didn't  
touch the depths she'd gone too.  
  
"Stop it, for gods sake someone have some mercy on him and shield him   
off from me"  
  
She watched Hermoines wand move and the screaming stopped. The  
effort it had taken to scream for assistance was shaking through her  
body but Dumbledore was watching her with a weary respect in his eyes.  
  
"We'll keep you in the staff wing, as long as you're close by we can  
keep you safe, I'd banish you if I didn't think you'd take some of  
them with you"  
  
She lifted her chin and looked over at Draco, his face was paler  
than usual, and she was weeping inside for the pain reflected back in  
those pewter eyes.  
  
Then she turned and walked at Dumbledore's side into the castle.  
  
***  
  
At that moment when he had ripped them apart he'd thought she  
was dead, that had been the scream because loosing her again was more  
than he could stand. The moment of the spells completion had given him  
everything but her deepest secret, she'd offered and he'd refused. That  
secret hurt her, and she could keep it.  
  
He watched as Dumbledore led her away, and felt a hand rest on  
his shoulder, he looked up into Snape's eyes and saw the expressionless  
dark from a different perspective, clouded with worry for a young girl  
he genuinely cared for.  
  
"She'll be alright, she's stronger than she looks"  
  
He nodded, he knew that, just as he knew that captivity would  
break her heart, she'd come here to help, run all the risks there were  
and yet no one was prepared to trust her, bar the people on this   
rooftop.  
  
Turning he looked at them, Potter, Granger, and Weasley of all  
people. Sighing he slipped the hand off of his shoulder and moved over   
to them, looking down slightly to meet the oak leaf green of Potters   
eyes.  
  
"I know we haven't gotten on in the past Potter, but I'll need your   
help to do this"  
  
For a moment there was refusal in his eyes and then the   
shimmering blank of memory before he nodded his head in decision.  
  
"I'll help you, the other to if they want too"  
  
He looked over Potters shoulder to Granger who had her arm   
around Weaslys waist, /Quel Surprise/ they had a relationship. But   
Granger, he supposed he should call her Hermoine now nodded, followed  
by Ron.  
  
He smiled, and he knew it was his usual sneer but he didn't   
stop it from coming because right now he needed to plot, and plotting  
was what Slytherins did best.  



	12. Escape, I Think Not

Thanks Just silver and Dragon Rose  
  
'Your fathers daughter...'  
  
The words rang in her mind like a charm as she paced backwards  
and forwards in the round tower room. It was windowless and the heavy  
door was bound in iron and spell locked. She hadn't tried to break out,  
she'd probably hurt herself.  
  
And that would hurt Draco, a sigh wended its way out of her,   
since when did she care about other people? It wasn't at all like her.  
The sighs twin issued from her lips and the pain hit her low in her   
stomach.   
  
She knew that she cared for all of them, but it wasn't the same,  
her Drake was a part of her soul, he had been even before the spell.   
Even when she'd been trying to forget him and immerse herself completely  
in the darkness the old one had led them into.   
  
He'd always been there, he was there now and it was those   
thoughts as well as the partially true accusations levelled at her   
by Dumbledore that were making her pace like a caged thing. Thoughts  
of Draco Malfoy and the L word that she didn't want to admit to feeling.  
  
Her pacing was making her slightly dizzy, it was also helping  
her forget all about the claustrophobia that really did plague her.  
Dumbledore hadn't believed her of course, he thought she was going to  
somehow make her way out of the window and run.  
  
She could have of course, throwing herself from the window would  
have brought on the change, and since she would have been leaving   
loosing her secrecy wouldn't have mattered. But leaving wasn't an option.  
  
Not alone.  
  
"Damn it Malfoy, you've crippled me"  
  
And she drove her fist into the wall.  
  
***  
  
He saw pain run like flashfire over Malfoy's face, before he blanked it  
to that slightly supercilious expression that he was beginning to realise   
masked quite an intelligent brain.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Malfoy shrugged, then shook his hand as if reliving an ache.  
  
"If I was to make a guess, Amaris just put her fist into the wall"  
  
Both of his eyebrows fled to his hairline before he could stop them,   
the link was meant to have been cut off. He'd heard the spell Dumbledore had   
placed on them, Malfoy it seemed had interpreted his question.  
  
"You can't break the spell we took part in P...Harry, it's older than most   
forms of magic, perhaps you could break it if it was forced but not if it   
was welcomed."  
  
He nodded his head. Felling a little like a Donkey before Hermoine spoke  
from where she'd been perched quite unselfconsciously on Ron's lap, the sudden  
blossoming of their relationship had both startled and pleased him.  
  
"So all Professor Dumbledore's really managed to do is shield Ama off from you?"  
  
Malfoy, he supposed Draco would be better now shook his head, a small  
and rather evil smile gracing his lips.  
  
"Oh no, not just that, he's also made us both mad"  
  
It was Ron that put his thoughts into words  
  
"Bad move"  
  
Draco's smile deepened into the sort of smirk he had nightmares about.  
  
"But of course, now you all have an idea as to what your doing?"  
  
He stifled a sigh and nodded in tune with the other two, another reason  
people seemed keen on keeping Draco around he supposed the boy was a born leader.  
Professor Snape hadn't stayed around, something about his own obligations, he  
hadn't been stopped from leaving so he presumed Draco understood. Those grey  
eyes had been steely between dawn and now, just after the lunch bell. Muscles   
all over his body were tense and then he shifted, his white hair reflecting the   
light like snow.  
  
"It's time"  
  
***  
  
His plan was pretty simple, they would break her out of the hole   
Dumbledore had put her in and then he'd hide her. He wouldn't, couldn't throw   
her to the wolves that waited for her outside. But he couldn't leave her in a   
locked room. He loved her, it was easy for him to think it, it almost brought a  
smile to his face, the rest of the equation could be sorted out later.  
  
There, what a guard. He gently pulled his wand from the impromptu   
holster that held it strapped to his forearm and looked at Filch and the   
disgusting cat that sat at his feet. He turned to Hermoine.  
  
"I presume you brought the cat?"  
  
His voice was a whisper, he'd perfected that at home, conversation was  
not an art that his mother possessed. Hermoine nodded and released the huge and  
rather ugly ginger tom that sat in her arms. Mrs Norris didn't stand a chance.   
He felt the smile that blossomed as Filch ran down the corridor after the cats  
and moved forward, just in time to see Snape step out of the shadows and brace  
himself in front of the doors.  
  
Pulling in his breath he stifled a sigh, this wasn't good, but it had  
been reckoned on, by Potter of all people, he held his wand pointed floorward   
and spoke.  
  
"Move, or I'll go through you"  
  
It should have sounded ludicrous, he was nineteen years old and Snape   
had to be 35 at least but to his surprise it didn't, and there was respect   
registered in the older mans black eyes. And he stepped aside.  
  
He couldn't help the raise of his eyebrows, the question he knew had  
to be reflected there but to his surprise he was answered.  
  
"I had to be sure you were serious"  
  
Then Snape produced a key and a slight smile that would have done Fred  
Weasley proud before undoing the lock.  
  
  



	13. More Truth and Little Welcome

She turned on her heel as the door opened her fingers almost knotted  
together, she needed out of this room, she needed to explain, how much she   
wasn't her fathers daughter. Then she took in the pair who stood there, and  
those that backed them and moved backwards with a low cry.  
  
Seeing the pain on Draco's face she wished she could have undone the   
movement, but she'd made her decision. She lifted her hand and beckoned them  
into the room. Serverus stepped forward without qualm and the others followed  
him with a little more hesitancy, having the door open helped.   
  
"I've more than deceived you all, and I have to rectify that before I ask you  
to help me"  
  
She folded to the floor in a single movement that seemed to be more   
graceful than it actually was, she watched Harry and Ron sit, Hermoine seating   
herself in Ron's lap. Draco didn't sit until Serverus did, and there was   
something haunted in his eyes. She didn't want him to hurt, god, for a moment  
she closed her eyes revelling in the darkness behind her eyelids before opening  
them to face the light, and the truth.  
  
***  
  
He had to watch her because Draco wasn't, he was looking at the floor,   
as if it was the only thing that hadn't turned against him. Perhaps it was.  
Ama was just sitting there with her eyes closed and then she opened them   
again and he felt the breath freeze in his chest. The pain in those eyes was  
so raw, it was as if something had cut her open and she was still bleeding.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said he wouldn't, couldn't trust me because I am my   
fathers daughter."  
  
Watching he saw Snape shift as if he hadn't wanted to hear this, as if  
the very thought hurt him.  
  
"Knowing who my father is would probably help you now"  
  
He felt the nod of Hermoines head and saw it register in those eyes,   
he'd thought they were just bruised, but something in them had broken now, as  
if the final betrayal had happened. And looking at Malfoy's shuttered face he  
thought he could make a reasonable guess at it.  
  
She was breathing watching them as if this was to be the final time she  
ever saw them, it was a frightening thought.  
  
"I don't even know if I can say it"  
  
Her voice was trapped and hurting, it was the most expressive he had   
ever heard it. Then he watched as Snape lay a hand on her shoulder and her chin  
firmed, she looked small. Suddenly as if all that was holding her up was her   
pride.  
  
"Nic Draconis is only a pseudonym, it means child of dragons, or child of the   
wyrm, child of the serpent. I was born, christened if you like Amaris Riddle"  
  
For a moment it didn't sink in, it was a muggle surname to be sure,   
but nothing special, until you remembered there was only one living, to use  
the term loosely, wizarding family with the name Riddle. Then he went cold all  
over, she was her father daughter, no wonder Dumbledore had been worried, then   
he looked at her. She was Ama, first and always, she had proved a friend, she  
had trusted them with her secrets. And, the one thing he really trusted, she  
seemed to be in love with Draco Malfoy.  
  
He looked into those dying eyes and smiled, before giving her a thumbs  
up, for a second a smile trembled against her mouth, then she looked across   
from him. He followed with his own eyes seeing the smile on Hermoines face and  
the slightly confused although worried look on Ron's before his eyes rested on  
Draco, he was paler than ice at midwinter, and then he stood.  
  
Sending a quick glance Ama's way he saw the worry in them, and it   
didn't seem to be for herself, and then Draco turned to her.   
  
"How could you not tell me this!"  
  
She shuddered slightly before looking up to meet eyes that even he could  
see were colder than the October ocean.  
  
"I offered, you refused, my secrets were mine you said"  
  
Draco turned and paced towards the door and then back again before   
kneeling gently to cup her face with his hands.  
  
"I know, I'll try to forgive although if I was a just person there would be  
nothing to forgive"  
  
She shook her head as if to clear it and smiled, it was beautiful   
that smile, as if the weight was gone from her soul and leaning up, very gently  
she put her lips against Draco's.  
  
He watched as a shudder worked its way along Draco's spine before he   
pulled away looking ever so slightly smug.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist me"  
  
She swatted him gently before standing up, then looking down at herself  
she frowned.  
  
"The damn spell needs breaking before i can be of any use"  
  
He watched Hermoine walk forward and squint through her spectacles and  
then she smiled, it was her, 'I'm pleased with my own brilliance' smile and he  
looked on as she murmured under her breath he caught some of the words and   
shuddered, no wonder Hermoine wanted a teaching position.  
  
Then there was a flash, it was bright enough to blind but was over in  
an instant, it seemed that bright light only accompanied violent works of   
magic. When his vision cleared he could see the smile on Ama's face and it wasn't  
all that lovely.  
  
"Lets get out of here then, shall we?"  
  
Nodding he followed as she strode out of the room and down the corridor.  
He wasn't all that concerned but he did want to figure out where they were going,  
he wasn't to be disappointed.  
  
"I'll make my final stand in the great hall"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermoine always asked the best questions he thought to himself allowing  
a slight smile to curve his lips.  
  
"Its her bailiwick"  
  
To his surprise it was Snape who answered and was affirmed by Ama's   
quick nod, and then a brusque gesture to continue.  
  
"The great hall was a work of sorcery, and of course it reflects the mood of the  
most powerful sorceress in residence"  
  
He saw Hermoine twitch, but it was Ron that spoke.  
  
"The lightning in the great hall yesterday"  
  
Snape nodded  
  
"Exactly, I hope there's not too many surprised students in there, its still  
lunch hour"  
  
The smirk on her face now he thought quietly would give Lucius Malfoy   
nightmares, and he was sure, he'd heard a murmur of good under her breath. There  
ahead of them were the doors to the great hall, the school crest upheld in gold,  
he saw the look in her eyes, and reached out to restrain her, but Draco's hand  
was on his arm, he looked up into flat grey eyes.  
  
"She wont hurt anybody, she just wants to make an effect"  
  
It was then that the oak doors, several feet thick, blew off of their  
hinges.  



	14. Ultimatums and Exceptance

She looked into the shocked eyes of three quarters of the school students   
And felt a slight smile creep onto her face. There was nothing like a good   
explosion to get you the attention you deserved.  
  
Looking at Dumbledore she felt the hurt disillusionment flood her soul,   
this man she should have been able to trust. It was good that she'd held aloof   
from him even after his warm greetings, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to  
do what she'd done.   
  
The ceiling above her had gone from a midsummer's sky to the pure darkness   
that could only be found in a midwinter's night. She could hear the whispers,   
they redoubled when the doorway filled behind her, she could feel Draco there   
like a fire against her spine. He had forgiven her, they all had. And that was  
all she needed.   
  
She met blue eyes that snapped with anger and felt the sheet lightning   
that moved across the ceiling in response to the wave of anger that took her.  
She should have been afraid, even her father feared this man, but after what  
he had tried to do, the anger was to strong now for fear.  
  
The fire moved, warmed her side, the whispers began again, but it seemed  
Draco was destined to stand beside her, in this conflict as with all the others.  
Then Harry moved to the other side, it was ironic, to see these two enemies   
united at her side, it could get them both expelled.  
  
It could see them both dead.  
  
"You managed to get out then, I'm surprised you remained"  
  
She let an eyebrow raise, it was a conscious mimicry of the boy at her   
side.  
  
"You thought I'd leave alone? Now would that be sensible?"  
  
The tension that zipped through Harry was palpable, come on, trust me   
now. Her thoughts weren't audible but that one almost was, they had to trust   
her for this bluff, because she wouldn't take them to her father, and she couldn't  
leave. Not if she wanted to survive, plus she intended to vent her spleen.  
  
Dumbledore's face seemed to have lost blood, that was a pleasing notion,  
but then he pulled himself straighter, he'd stood the moment the doors had   
imploded, now the other staff members were standing too. Lupin and McGonagle.   
The others appeared to be elsewhere. Lupin was starting at Harry, then he   
spoke.  
  
"Harry, move away and take your friends with you, she's dangerous"  
  
She waited, tense beyond belief for his decision and watched from   
the corner of his eye as he shook his head and spoke.  
  
"No Sir, I'd rather stay where I am"  
  
Watching the expression on Lupin's face would have made her laugh at   
any other time, the Werewolf was trapped in a corner. Then Dumbledore was   
speaking to her again.  
  
"Have you enspelled the children"  
  
For a second she felt the freeze of cold rage tingle along her nerves   
and she knew she would be glowing from the skin out.  
  
"I couldn't if I wanted too, the only spell I've cast is that of truth, I   
explained my history in detail. They don't fear me, they know me"  
  
She raised her chin, she might be small and ragged but she'd face this   
man as what she was, a sorceress of the first order. And she watched as a   
reluctant smile slid into his eyes.  
  
"That was bravely done of you Lady Voldemort, perhaps a little too brave?"  
  
Her entire body flinched at the title, it was certainly never one she'd   
claimed. But it sent a wreath of shock around the room, she would stand, this  
was no worse than her final ordeal, no worse than killing in the duelling  
circle.  
  
"Indeed, that's possible, but one cannot reject ones heritage"  
  
At that she felt Draco's hand slip into hers almost at the exact moment  
Harry's fell onto her shoulder. It made her stronger, that and the three   
unflinching presence's at her back. She watched Dumbledore sigh.  
  
"Then you must stay, I hope that these will guard you well"  
  
She would have accepted that, unwilling as it was, but Draco it seemed  
was determined to say something.  
  
"Headmaster, you misjudge"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly but he continued to look at them,  
he was going to let Draco speak.  
  
"Knowing what you know of me, and my own education, my family, you allow me here  
without suspicion. How can you judge Amaris on a different scale"  
  
White eyebrows rose, and then fell again before his gaze touched hers  
  
"And he knows everything?"  
  
She raised her chin.  
  
"Everything, he knows that I lead the sorceresses, that i have killed and worse   
with my magic. He has seen my darkness, and yet he forgives me everything. I  
would accept no less of my Drake"  
  
For a second she thought that it was going to go horribly wrong, that  
he would remove both of them and the great hall darkened almost to matte black.   
And then he sighed.  
  
"Very well then. Remain as you wish, learn as best you can, but learn the   
important things first Amaris, learn to care"  
  
For a moment she wanted to retort, instead she smiled and allowed the   
robes to melt away to her sorceresses uniform before she bowed and turned   
towards the door, but there was a call over her shoulder.  
  
"And return my ceiling to normal"  
  
She heard a muffled giggle from Hermoine and it lifted her spirits enough  
that the great halls ceiling snapped back to its normal view, as she walked  
out of the great hall she could hear him speaking to her uncle, it sounded  
pretty safe though, as she passed out of hearing range she laughed. Because   
what she heard was  
  
"And make the child fix the door"  



	15. Deep Thoughts but Shallow Peace

Ahem :0) this is the end!!!!!! its been an experience and im writing the sequal, i need to do something to Draco and Ama  
dont it ? COMMENT!!!!  
  
  
''Learn to care' oh god please let it be said that I learnt that lesson. I care, I can't seem  
to help myself....'  
  
She gently dropped the diary, she couldn't understand the need she felt to record her thoughts,  
or perhaps she could. Looking down at the silent sleeping face on the pillow of her bed. Hermoine  
had moved in next door, the room had been empty and she seemed to understand her need for  
privacy.  
  
Draco of course had revelled in the fact that the room could be easily accessed, he wasn't a  
welcome sight in the Gryffindor common room, but then, when alone neither was she. A sigh worked  
out of her and she slid, naked, from the bed and stood in the wide window. It didn't have any glass in  
it, an enchantment to allow her easy access to the night winds when the curse came upon her.  
  
The moon was a mere sliver now, a silver sword against the dark but she could feel the pull in her  
blood. She was a dragon born sorceress, she had mated herself by her own choice to a human  
wizard. According to all the oldest texts it would only end in disaster, and yet she wouldn't change  
a thing.  
  
Love held her with the strongest bonds she had ever know, stronger than spell or steel. She had   
said it a thousand times, and yet the words were never returned. Her Drake's eyes would silver  
in stages from sea grey until they shimmered with white hot heat, he would call to her in the midst  
of pleasure, her name, a thousand gods, but never the words.  
  
Her insecurity was showing, another sigh, gooseflesh climbing her skin, she should go back to bed.  
Save herself from the chill, instead she leant against the stone of the window and continued  
to stare, counting silently an eternity of silver stars.  
  
***  
  
He had to watch her, it had become his habit, watching her every move. Since Dumbledore had  
told them she could stay he had been able to relax a little, but he still watched. It was almost  
obsessive, his fellow Slytherins were torn between hating the fact that the girl he was so transparently  
obsessed with was a Gryffindor and being jealous of her family connections.  
  
They didn't know her.  
  
They hadn't heard her wake screaming from nightmares, they hadn't seen her like this, staring   
pensively out into the night as if its velvet cloak held the answer to every question she had   
ever asked.   
  
He was one of those questions, he knew. But how could you say those three words that he knew  
she wanted to hear, when you didn't believe in them, when all of the times you had said them, or  
heard them said had been lies.  
  
The words didn't mean anything, he was convinced of it, but when she said them.....  
  
Sighing he slid out of bed and walked to her, nudity between the pair of them wasn't an issue,   
he knew her scars and she knew his, and their bodies, well that was obvious. Looking down into  
the darkness of those purple eyes he felt something like pain touch his heart, she was so still. So  
contained, deep within herself.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her he placed his head on the top of tousled white hair.  
  
"Deep thoughts Amaris?"  
  
She shook her head  
  
"Just counting the stars Amore"  
  
He shook with that, it was a sweet torture the things he felt for her. If he was to take it at the  
dictionary definition then he loved her, and loved her madly, but the dictionary was just words. And  
words could be honed like weapons, where she was concerned the cats claws he had developed  
in that department were blunted and useless, to hurt her was to hurt himself, and that, that was   
pointless.  
  
"Amaris, I..."  
  
Shaking his head he kissed her hair  
  
"I, Care"  
  
For a moment he was sure she'd speak, they'd been through so much, he doubted she'd settle   
for so little. He knew he couldn't have but she turned in his arms and kissed his chest, as if  
he'd given her something infinitely worth having, then she looked up and there was a wickedly tender gleam in her eye.  
  
"Then show me"  
  
For a second he was confused and then with a laugh he lifted her and carried her back to bed.   
After all actions speak louder than words.  
  
***  
  
The truest visions are rare, the sort of seeing that only those born gifted have.  
  
Nightmare images, blood and thunder.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had just been presented with one, and it had to be taken seriously, treated  
with the respect that the pain it had caused deserved.  
  
The safety of his school brought with blood.  
  
Perhaps it would be worth it, perhaps not.  
  
Old features hardened with the sort of granite strength that had made him feared.  
  
He would take the chance.  
  



End file.
